island survival
by herohetaliacat
Summary: Natalia was a strong woman, stronger than most women she knew. That fact made her feel good, she didn't know why but it did, feeling like she is always safe why would she complain. Denbela
1. Chapter 1 plane crash

Chapter 1 plane crash

Natalia was a strong woman, stronger than most women she knew. That fact made her feel good, she didn't know why but it did, feeling like she is always safe why would she complain.

"And why do I have to sit next to her" Natalia pouted at the thought of not being able to sit next to her beloved Ivan and having to sit with the sister.

"Because there are not enough seats for that so go sit next to Kat and do it before the plane takes off" Ivan had about enough of the way Natalia treats others including their older sister.

Natalia scowled as she abruptly sat next to her sister not even looking at her. "How annoying" she scoffed to the second female just one seat away from her

It was 3 more minutes until lift off, as Natalia looked out to her brother a few rows in front of her talking to that Chinese man she doesn't like, suddenly two men came walking past "Ehh let go norge" one of the men was being dragged across the plane held by the tie "No, you are too much of a bother for me to let you go, now we need to meet up with the others and I want to see you on your best behaviour after we land" the second man had a girlish look on him but still looked like a man in some way.

(Time skip l('')/)

Natalia hasn't talked at least one only responding with curt grunts and growls, she was getting bored.

Promptly the plane started rocking and the next thing Natalia knew was the plane was falling into the ocean. When the plane hit the water Nat had been completely submerged under water not able to swim to the top. Her dress had gotten caught on one of the parts of the plane, as she downed she saw a figure swimming after her "B-big brother".

Natalia woke up in the arms of another.

She could feel the heat of his body as they slowly floated on a small inflatable raft. The warmth made her rest her head on his chest.

"They your awake, that's good" the voice spoke kindly to her in a soft and friendly tone, the only person she could think of was that her brother had come to save her.

Natalia looked up to a man with a content smile; his eyes were a beautiful sparkling shade of ocean blue. The man had wet hair and his face was covered in bruises and cuts, his blood dripped from his nose and on to the raft beneath. This was not Ivan.

"I was scared that you would never wake up, but here you are wide and awake so I am relieved to see that"

Natalia quickly pushed the man away giving herself some space away from the man

"Who are you!" she snapped at the man angrily

The man was taken by surprise to this response but answered in a formal manor "Well my name is Matthias and I am the personification of Denmark.

Natalia squinted to Mathias' reply to her question. She was sure that the way she spoke to him would make him be more different in tone when speaking to her but the nation just brushed it off like it was nothing.

She knew who this country was, Denmark the ancient Viking of Northern Europe and now these days known as the worlds happiest nation.

"Anyway its good you woke up when you did because I saw some land up ahead so please don't move too much since you got pretty battered from the plane crash".

Natalia's heart sank. What was he saying? A crash, of a plane and this is referring to the one she, HER BROTHER AND SISTER was on.

"LIES THE PLANE IS FINE AND EVERYONE IS OK!" Natalia couldn't handle thinking of a world without her adored brother and even her older sister, they were her everything and she was for the first time feeling true hopelessness."TURN THIS BOAT AROUND AND FIND THEM!"

"We cannot go back to look for them n-"Matthias could feel a object suddenly piercing his shoulder, first came shock and then came the immense pain a blood from his shoulder. He was already battered enough having one of the plane's wings hitting him dead in the back and heaps of scratches and burns but now there was something in his arm.

Looking at the said object he could see in was a knife lodged deep in his shoulder, his gaze turned to Natalia who had another two ready to throw.

"YOU WILL TAKE ME TO MY BROTHER AND NOW, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE WHEN YOU LOSE A BROTHER SO TAKE ME TO HI-" Natalia was interrupted with the knife shooting fast past her head only scratching her soft cheek.

Matthias vaguely stared at her "LOOK I HAVE A FAMILY MEMBER ON THAT PLANE TOO AND I AM WORRIED SICK ABOUT HIM BUT DO YOU SEE ME THROWING FUCKING KNIVES AT PEOPLE THAT SAVED ME!"

Natalia had nothing to say

"THE ONLY THING WE CAN DO IS SURVIVE AND NOT KILL EACHOTHER, IF YOU REALLY WANT TO SAVE THIS GOD DAMN BROTHER OF YOUR I SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE AND LET ME PADDLE US TO THE ISLAND AHEAD OF US"

Natalia's eye arched towards the Dane "You missed..."

Natalia could hear a slight chuckle from Matthias as he started to laugh like a maniac "TRUST ME YOU WOULD BE DEAD IF I WAS TRYING TO KILL YOU BEACAUSE THAT SHOT WAS FULLY PLANNED SO DON'T THINK NEXT TIME YOU WILL BE SO LUCKLY" The new smile he made was morbid and very out of character, she even had to admit it was somehow terrifying.

For the rest of the way to the island Matthias was talking about, Natalia would just stare into the water hoping for her brother's reflection to appear behind her.

At last they reached the island.

It wasn't the biggest place in the world but it would do since it had a small forest with possibly animals living in it and the trees gave shade for the two.

But the only thing Natalia could think of was her brother and if she would get to see his handsome face one more.


	2. Chapter 2 land found

"Big brother BIG BROTHER!" Natalia was running in a seemingly endless hallway full of darkness. She could faintly see her older brother slowly walking in the opposite direction just far enough for him to disappear. Natalia kept on running and found a room where her brother had stopped, he turned to her slowly

"Hey Belarus wake up, you need to wake up" his voice sounded different and she could suddenly feel herself being pulled from the strange environment.

"BIG BROTHER NO" and everything went to black.

Natalia's eyes slowly opened to find that she was sleeping on that Dane again with her hand on his bare chest under his shirt. "Oh you're awake Belarus"

Natalia lifted a knife to his neck "How dare you take advantage of me while I was sleeping"

Matthias looked at her and took the knife from her and threw it so far it hit the water "you got it the opposite way Belarus, more like you were taking advantage of me" Natalia quirked a brow

"And what do you mean by that" Natalia was growing impatient

Matthias stood up nearly knocking the female nation to the ground "well I was just sleeping until your hand went under my shirt and then you slept on top of me, I thought you were going to rape me or something"

Natalia blushed vigorously and quickly started walking down the beach "well I am going to find food so don't follow me"

Denmark's POV

Matthias walked out to the ocean and noticed a coral reef and the water was a surprisingly beautiful light blue and was crystal clear.

"I think I should do some fishing or look for some nice shells ...actually I think it's better to find food" Matthias walked back under the trees and made a stick weapon.

"hmm I might also make a shelter and something for us to sleep on, that's if she wants to share a shelter"

Matthias was lucky, he has learnt a thing or two about surviving in the wild without starving and getting killed in any way possible. This meant that he could effectively find food, build a shelter and easily find an effective water source. The person who taught him these things was Scandinavia and his brother Berwald as much as he would hate to admit it.

But the same thought kept on creeping into the Danes mind 'what if you hurt the girl and you become alone on this island' but he always just shrugged off the horrible thought of actually hurting another person. Denmark was a liar in fact he has been lying to the entire world for decades, tricking the entire world into thinking that he is the world's happiest nation making them think his smile is real.

Matthias cannot smile a real one not after the things he has done, he felt as if he was not capable or even allowed to feel real happiness.

Wearing the mask that disguises his sad face the mask that everyone sees but they didn't think for a second to try and remove it, that fact removed some weight on the Danes soul that no one will worry about him and his sanity.

"Ahh come out now little fishies" Matthias stared intently at the crystal blue water waiting for a fish to swim out of the coral.

"THERES ONE" Matthias struck at the fish but missed. "Aww fenden"

Belarus's POV

Natalia walked for what it seemed for hours but it was only 30 minutes she couldn't stop thinking about Matthias' and the feeling of his chest, so strong, so warm she could only think about him and nothing else.

"Get a hold of yourself, the only person you should be thinking of is vanya" Natalia tried to get the image out of her head and replaced it with an image of her brother. "That's better".

That afternoon

"Well Belarus it seems I was only able to catch one fish Heh looks like I am not the best when it comes to catching fish" Matthias chuckled in a half hearted way "Well at least I got something right?"

Belarus grunted in reply.

Matthias looked down to the fish that was finished with its cooking then looked up to Natalia and sighed.

He wrapped the fish in a palm leaf and handed it to Natalia "Here you need it more than me" the Dane was obviously extremely but he wanted to be kind and let her have something instead of him.

Natalia stared at the fish and slowly took it out of his hand. She wanted to thank him but the words just couldn't escape her mouth.

Matthias stood up "Well I'll start making you somewhere to sleep before I make one for myself" He walked off to find materials

Natalia sat silently holding the gift of kindness given to her by a person she scolded. "Why...did you do that" Natalia could not understand why he did that for her someone who threw a knife at him and held one to his throat.

Matthias came back with a bunch of sticks and some palm leaves and started on the shelter for Natalia.

Natalia had already eaten the fish and did not talk to the Dane not even once. Whenever he even looked at her she would turn away and look into the beautiful water.

After hours of hard work Matthias was finished with the shelter just big enough for Natalia to sleep in. "There done, man who knows what time it is right now." He turned to Natalia. "Well knock yourself out, I made it for you anyway"

Natalia abruptly stood up and laid on the makeshift bed for her but she said nothing to Matthias her pride not allowing her to thank him. "It will do, now go away I need my sleep"

At that moment Matthias realised that he had nowhere to sleep that night and it was raining. He knew Natalia would not be up for sharing so he calmly sucked it up and slept in the cold rain.

When he finally fell asleep Natalia turned to see how attractive Matthias actually was now that she can get a closer look.

The rain made his shirt go transparent showing off the obvious six pack that the man had and this one was not grossly stiff it was more like the perfect size shape and smoothness.

Natalia wanted to get up and touch it but just as before her pride would not allow it.

As the rain fell she could see that he was getting cold but she did not want to even touch him, what right does he have to be nice to her only her brother was allowed to be nice to her.

"So what makes you so different than other men" Natalia said quietly just under her breath.

Matthias was not like other men he always spoke in a way a child would even acted like it as well, but it just seemed even in this situation he was alright like the rumours were true that this man is the most happiest person in the world and this is definitely true in Natalia's eyes.

It just seemed so thought this man sitting in the rain so that she can stay dry and warm, has the soul and mind of a child like he hasn't really aged over the hundreds and hundreds of years that he has lived being the personification of the country Denmark.

A tireless slave to the human race who will never ever be able to retire in the millenniums of years of his immortal life.

Yet it seems none of that stuff gets to him like he just shrugs it off like it was just an empty treat.

Natalia slept facing away from the Dane for the rest of the night having dreams and nightmares alike about her dearest brother.

Maybe her question will be answered one day


End file.
